Don't Want The World To See Me, I Don't Think They'd Understand
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: AU prequel to Pretty Little Liars. Toby and Spencer are sneaking around behind everybody's back. Set before Toby's dad gets remarried and Jenna moves in. A new perspective on the characters you love.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I'm posting fanfics that either I have been working on or that I wrote and posted on my tumblr. I haven't forgotten about my other fics these are just to merely tied you guys over so I can write more chapters. I really hope you guys like this one! Please Review!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: violence and rape inferences**

Spencer's sweater dropped onto the hardwood floor as Toby wrapped his arms around her.

They didn't have much time, his dad would be home in an hour. While his dad had given him the sex talk and told him to always act responsibly he hadn't admitted that he and Spencer were already doing it, and it was certainly not something they wanted to get caught doing.

Spencer's phone rang in her purse. "I have to get that" she said irritated. Toby recognized the ringtone. "No you don't" he said trying not to sound angry. He held her tightly in his arms trying to pull her down on the bed. "Toby please" she pleaded "He's the only one who knows about us". "Fine!" He said not hiding his anger now. Spencer bit her lip trying her best to look apologetic. "Hey what's up" she said.

It was Andrew, he was their alibi, well Spencer's alibi, he didn't need one. Toby had been ok with it until the rumors started. Most thought they were dating, some thought they were having sex. After a bad case of food poisoning one girl suggested she was pregnant and Ali threatened bodily harm to the next person to even hint at such an idea. "Spencer's a good girl" she declared in the cafeteria "Not a skank like you"

He knew Spencer wasn't cheating on him, they were doing it regularly. He once again fought the urge to demand that Spencer tell her friends. Things would change if people knew, her parents thought she was safe with a guy like Andrew. There wouldn't be the occasional sleepover (when they could get it past both their parents) people would judge and whisper, they thought the rumors were bad now, they'd only get more heinous. Spencer had told him once that being with him was the only time she felt relaxed and able to be 100% herself, if her friends knew "hanging out in his room" would no longer be an acceptable way to spend time together. He'd be expected to pal around with her friends and their boyfriends. Spencer quickly hung up the phone.

"Now" she said "where were we?"

Toby's jaw was clenched "what did he want?" he asked barely moving his mouth. "Toby..." Spencer said as if she was speaking to a child that was being unreasonable. She walked over to him, she started kissing his neck. Toby stood motionless, and Spencer grabbed his hand bringing it up under her skirt "you're not going to make beg are you?" She said dramatically "because I will you know"

"Since when do you talk dirty?" He said suspiciously

"What?" Spencer asked

"Is that what Andrew likes?"he asked angrily

"If I wanted him, I'd be half naked in his bedroom" Spencer said turning away from him, clearly hurt by his insinuation. He walked over then pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the way. He pulled Spencer to him wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry" he said. He pushed her hair out of the way, kissing her neck, then her back. "I love you" she whispered. "I know" he said. "I love you too"

"Never mind, please let's forget about this" he said

He turned her towards him kissing her and pinned her against his desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck making it easy for him to pick her up set her on the desk. "You still want to?" Toby asked. Spencer nodded breathlessly. She tried to pull him towards her but he resisted. "Oh I was promised begging" Spencer looked at him speechless. She quickly recovered "do you want me on my knees?" She said trying to sound seductive

"Oh baby we don't have time for that tonight" he chuckled. "Rain check"

He let his pants and boxers fall to the floor, he reached up her skirt yanking her panties down, letting them fall on top of his clothes.

He pulled her to him. She inhaled sharply gripping the desk for support. She bit her lip letting him go even though she was very uncomfortable "why weren't they in the bed?" Bed, bed, bed she wanted the bed she thought.

"Oh" she moaned loudly. It was almost over. He pulled her against him. "Oh yes, you dirty girl!" He said as Spencer let out another moan.

He picked her up off the desk and carried her to the bed. She relaxed when he laid her on the bed, she sighed contemplating a nap before going home.

"I'm not done with you yet" he said. He was being fast and rough. They didn't normally do fast and rough, only one time came to mind, but that had been different. Spencer had had a fight with her dad unbeknownst to Toby she came over stripped off her clothes pretty much at his bedroom door and straddled him saying "don't be gentle with me" Toby had understood what she wanted, it had been fast and rough and amazing. Afterwards Toby inquired "you want to tell me why we just screwed each other's brains out" she had wanted to be bad and dirty, it was an internal act of rebellion but she couldn't tell Toby that "I had an itch I needed scratched" she said with a giggle.

This was about Andrew. She mentally kicked herself for insisting she answer the phone. She knew the rumors had been getting to him. Andrew hadn't called for any particular reason as it had turned out. He had said he wanted to forget it but he hadn't.

They were still fighting, she let him go, wrapping her arms and legs around him. This wouldn't last long.

She knew how to end the fight, as soon as she screamed and moaned and said his name, both the sex and the fight would be over. He wanted a fight she was going to give him one. She refused to metaphorically say "uncle"

She let him kiss her twice before turning her mouth away, clenching it shut. She couldn't believe how good this felt. He kissed her neck, biting her lightly, it would probably leave a mark, she rolled her eyes "like a dog pees on a tree" she thought. She held her jaw shut until she couldn't hold it anymore, she exhaled and then turned her head back to Toby pressing his shoulder to her mouth in an attempt stifle her moans. He didn't deserve to know she was enjoying this.

"Oh baby" he breathed "I love you so much" He said as he exhaled. Hot tears welled in Spencer's eyes, she felt used, not loved.

"Did you enjoy that?" Spencer said through clenched teeth before pushing him off of her. She got out of bed, fighting the urge to bawl her eyes out right there in front of him. No she would go home and do that in private.

She couldn't go home, she couldn't let her parents see her like this. They wouldn't let her cry in peace until they knew why. Neither would Ali and if she went to any of the other girls, they'd call Ali.

"Spencer please stop crying..." Toby said looking concerned "tell me what's wrong, tell me what I did"

"Hold me" she wanted to scream "pretend like you love me"

He does love you Spencer told herself, if you sit here and cry long enough he'll come over, wrap you in his arms, you'll make up, and this will all be one extremely bad dr...

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

Toby's father yelled as he burst through the door.

 **I hope you liked it, Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this. Please Review.**

He looked down at Spencer who was kneeling on the floor.

"Spencer, honey what's the matter?" He said concerned "Toby why is she crying?"

"She's fine" Toby said "minor disagreement"

His dad looked at Spencer, and he did too, she was knelt down by the desk, her panties in her hand, only her bra and skirt on, right next to where he'd dropped his pants and boxers

"Holy hell this looks bad" he thought to himself.

His dad walked over to him and yanked him off the bed by his arm.

"What did you do to her?" He said through clenched teeth "Did you hurt her? Did you force her?"

"What?" Toby asked incredulously "I would never, she wanted it!" He yelled before realizing how it sounded.

"That sounds bad but it's the truth" he said near tears himself "Spencer, baby, please tell my loud, mean daddy that you wanted this"

Spencer continued to cry, she needed to say something, he hadn't forced her, she had wanted it, she had wrapped her legs around him, and had definitely experienced pleasure.

She needed to say something but couldn't find the words. His dad knelt down beside her.

" you can tell me honey, if he raped you, I'll call the cops myself I swear" he said his voice full of concern

Cops? "Please don't do that" Spencer bawled, "I want to go home, I just want to go home" as discreetly as possible she put her panties back on and picked up her sweater.

"Tell him you're fine Spencer, he's looking at me like I'm one of those guys in those lifetime movies" Toby said angrily

Spencer sniffled a little as she buttoned her sweater "I'm fine" and she walked out the door.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" His father said with his hands on his hips.

"No because you won't believe me anyway"

"Toby..." His father sighed

"Get out!" He yelled

"Tell me what happened, explain it to me, I'll believe you"

"We've been having sex, we were getting ready to do it this afternoon, we got into an argument when she took a phone call from one of her male friends, I told her I didn't care to end the fight but I guess I did care because I was rough with her, I thought she liked it but when it was over she started crying" Toby's eyes had watered a little and he thought his father believed him.

"What do I do?" Toby asked tearfully

"First, you hope she calls you, and if she calls you, you hope it isn't to dump you, and if she doesn't dump you, you swear to her that you will never EVER touch her that way again"

"And if she doesn't call me?" Toby asked

His dad half-heartedly smiled "she'll call" before walking out the room.

Spencer was walking home. Keep it together she told herself. You can not cry yet. You can cry once you get to the safety of your room.

"Spencer?" She heard someone call.

She turned towards the voice.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Montgomery" she said attempting a smile. She was in front of the Montgomery house.

"Are you ok?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Yea, uh..." She hadn't come up with an excuse for why she was upset. She thought she had a few more blocks.

"Oh honey" she said knowingly. That was when she realized she miss-buttoned her sweater. "Come inside"

Ella brought her inside, Byron looked at her questioningly but with one look at Ella Byron knew not to say anything and left the room.

"Aria!" Ella called, after a minute she called again "Aria! It's important"

Aria came downstairs then she paused at the fourth step taking a look at Spencer. She took the last four, two at a time and pulled Spencer into a hug, Spencer fell to pieces then bawling her eyes out.

"Aria, why don't you take Spencer upstairs where you can have some privacy, I'll bring up some tea"

Aria pulled Spencer upstairs to her room. Spencer sat in the desk chair and Aria sat on the bed. They stared at each other. Her mom brought up tea. They stared at each other some more.

Finally Aria spoke "Spencer, I want to know what's going on, what happened?"

" I can't Aria, I just can't" she said. The tears had stopped momentarily. She happened to see Aria's phone on the desk. She hadn't called Ali, she hadn't texted her either. Not yet.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Ali, or the other girls, you can't even write it in your diary." She said with a smirk. "You have to swear!"

Aria drew a cross over her heart with her finger, "I swear"

"I've been lying to you guys about Andrew" she said

Aria smiled a little "so you are dating! I knew it" she said still smiling she added "everybody knows that"

Spencer shook her head "No everybody thinks that because they think we spend a lot of time together but" she paused, if she said this she couldn't unsay it. She sighed "he's just my cover"

Aria looked at her confused

"What do you mean your cover?"

Aria asked "are you doing something illegal?" She said jokingly.

Spencer laughed "I kinda wish I was"

Aria stopped smiling.

"I been seeing someone..." Spencer started.

"Oh..." Aria prodded

She mumbled something.

"Huh?" Aria said

Spencer let out a loud heavy sigh

"Toby Cavanaugh" she said not looking at Aria

Aria began to laugh.

"Oh Spencer, good one, come on, you are not serious, Ali's head would literally explode" she said giggling

"Yes but, you swore not to tell Ali" Spencer reminded her seriously

Aria stopped laughing, she looked at Spencer's puffy eyes, her hair, which was a wreck, and her miss-buttoned sweater.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Aria asked grimly.

Spencer put her hands up "he didn't...we...uh...we had a fight"

"Did he hit you?" Aria asked concerned.

"He didn't hurt me!" Spencer yelled she covered her mouth crying once again.

"I'm sorry" Spencer said "it's been a long day"

"Spencer, what happened?" Aria asked

"We were...uh" Spencer hesitated

"Oh my god!" Aria gushed "you're sleeping with him?!"

There was no point in denying it "yes" she said quietly.

"Moving on" Aria urged "you were uh..." Aria said smiling

"We were making out but we were going to do it" Spencer said smiling

a little "Andrew called me, we fought about it and then we had fight sex"

Aria interrupted "I'm sorry, what is "fight sex""

"Angry, rough, you-belong-to-me sex" Spencer said tugging on her skirt.

"He raped you?" Aria asked.

"No, I got naked with him Aria, I wanted to do it, just not like that exactly" Spencer said annoyed that she had to defend him. "I love him"

"What a jealous jerk" Aria said "just because a guy called you?"

Spencer bit her lip, "it was probably because I answered it"

"Spencer" Aria chastised her "you didn't!"

"What?" Spencer asked.

Aria sighed "Spence, I love you, but sometimes you act a lot stupider than you are" she shook her head

"Thanks" Spencer said begrudgingly

"Switch places with him, no one he knows knows he's going out with you, he's convinced no one in his life will approve of you, his cover story is a girl like well...you...perfect, his parents love her, you two are making out ready to go at it, his perfect princess fake girlfriend calls him and he says "hold on Spencer my fake girlfriend is more important than you"

"I didn't say he was..."

"You answered the phone!" Aria interrupted. "You know I'm right"

Spencer put her head in her hands

"What did he want anyway?" Aria asked

"Who?" Spencer asked

"Andrew..." Aria reminded her "he's your alibi, was it important, your parents looking for you or something?"

"No, he just wanted to offer to read over my history essay before I turn it on Monday" Spencer said

"That's what I figured" Aria said rolling her eyes.

Spencer looked at her questioningly

"He called you on purpose" Aria said "he knows what rumors are going around at school, he called you because he knew you were with Toby and was hoping to start a fight between you two, because he thinks if you break up with Toby that you'll date him" Spencer thought this over

"And you played right into it" Aria said.

Aria was right, she felt awful, she needed to apologize to him.

"I need to "break up" with Andrew" Spencer said

"Would you be my alibi?" Spencer asked.

"Yes" Aria said without hesitation "but if he hurts you, I'll kill him"

"Thank you" Spencer said wiping away the left over tears in her eyes.

"I think I'll go home and change and then go see, you know who" Spencer said

"Ok" Aria said "if anyone calls looking for you I'll tell them you're in the bathroom" they both laughed for a minute.

"Thank you" Spencer said "I owe you one"

"I'm gonna remember that" Aria said

They both hugged as Ali burst through the door.

" I swear if my boneheaded brother does one mor...oh hey Spence, I didn't realize you were here" Ali's eyes narrowed in on Spencer, she circled her like a shark, Aria attempted a rescue "so what did Jason..." Ali put her hand up to hush Aria

"You look like hell" Ali said "what happened to you?" Spencer again kicked herself for not having prepared an excuse.

"Just tell her Spencer" Aria said sounding annoyed "you know she's gonna find out eventually"

Spencer was in a corner now, having been betrayed by Aria, maybe it was for the best. Spencer tried to think of the best way to tell her.

"Tell me what?" Ali asked inquisitively. "What's the big secret?"

She looked between the two girls neither saying anything.

"Look Ali, I don't want you to make a big deal out of this but..." Spencer hesitated everything in her being telling her not to say anything to Ali

"Andrew broke up with her" Aria blurted out, " because she wouldn't have sex with him"

"Oh" Ali got a venomous look about her. Ali pressed her fingers together, with an evil chuckle. "Andrew Campbell, you messed with the wrong girl" Ali said putting her hands on Spencer's shoulders.

"He damn sure did!" Aria said winking at Spencer.

"I'm gonna handle this" Ali said with a finality. "Muah" she said barely touching Spencer's temple with her lips. She waltzed out the door before Spencer could stop her.

"She's going to handle this Aria!" Spencer said panic rising in her voice "yeah" Aria said

"Why did you lie to her?" Spencer said suddenly angry

"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to call her and say I lied and what really happened was that your REAL boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh sexually punished you for answering your phone." Aria asked with her phone on hand

"I should call Andrew and warn him" Spencer said

"That's my girl" Aria said "you should warn Toby too"

Spencer grabbed her things

"I'll call you" Spencer said dashing out the door.

Ella appeared a few minutes later "Spencer seems better" she said but Aria knew it was a question

"She just needed to talk" Aria assured

Ella nodded. She started to leave the room.

"Mom?" Aria asked hesitantly.

She turned back. Aria remembered moms talk to other moms.

"Never mind" Aria said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it, I'm writing as fast as I can! Please Review!**

Elizabeth let herself in, she had a key now she thought happily

Daniel was on the couch, a bottle of whiskey sat on the coffee table, he held a glass cup half full, of whiskey she assumed

She had never seen him like this. "I should go" she said. "You probably want to be alone"

"No, soon we'll be married. Stay" he said.

He took her hand in both his "I love you more than anything, that's why this is soo hard" he said.

"Lizzy...I...I'm not sure you and Jenna should move in"

"What?! Why?!" She said obviously hurt.

"I came home tonight, I heard crying, I went upstairs and Spencer, Toby's girlfriend, was in the corner, half-naked bawling her eyes out" he said

"It looked bad...I accused him of raping her" he said getting choked up. "He says he didn't and I want to believe him..." He paused

"But..." Elizabeth prodded

"I asked her and she didn't deny it" he said darkly.

"If he's getting violent, physically...sexually violent, I don't want Jenna here"

"Well, Jenna's a big girl" Elizabeth started "she can handle herself, I'll talk to her"

Just then Spencer burst through the door. She was wearing sweats and looked like she'd been crying the whole time she'd been gone.

She glanced at them before heading upstairs without a word. Daniel had given Spencer free reign to come and go as she pleased a long time ago. She didn't understand it. Elizabeth shook her head. "What does she live here?" Elizabeth said irritated

"That's a relief" he said cheerfully "it must have just been a fight just like he said!"

"Hey, I got an idea" Elizabeth said "why don't I see if they want some of that cake in the fridge?"

She walked upstairs.

She heard them both say "I'm sorrys" and smiled. Daniel and his over active imagination.

Her stomach quickly plummeted

"I'll never do that to you EVER again" Toby said.

She quickly tiptoed back downstairs.

"Everything alright?" Daniel asked.

"Yes" Elizabeth said "they're not hungry" she didn't want anything to interfere with her and Jenna moving in she would just have to speak with her, before they moved in.

Toby had paced back and forth for hours. He alternated between pacing and throwing himself on the bed and staring at his phone.

"Please call" he prayed "please"

He'd let jealousy get the best of him and now Spencer might never speak to him again.

He still wasn't sure what exactly he'd done that made her so upset.

He'd kissed her affectionately, told her how much he loved her, what else was there? He was pretty sure he hadn't hurt her.

He was staring up at the ceiling, he'd pretty much convinced himself they were over, when she walked in. He didn't notice her at first.

"I'm sorry" she said her eyes full of tears.

He got off the bed and in 2 steps he had her in his arms once again.

"No, baby, I'm sorry" he said rubbing her back "I'm never EVER going to do that to you again" he held her tightly kissing the top of her head. He kissed her eyelids lightly before she lifted her head and kissed him

"We should talk about what happened this afternoon" she said solemnly.

He nodded. He motioned to the chair and laid back down on the bed, propping his head up.

She stood there looking at the chair and then she started picking at her fingernails.

Oh god he thought she's gonna break up with me. He waited for her to say something. She sniffled a little and then walked over and climbed into the bed with him. She laid down next to him, putting her head on his chest. He rubbed her back trying to think of what to say.

"I love you so much" she said "that's why..."

"Why what" he asked still worried she was gonna break up with him

"I told Aria about us" she said quietly

"What?" he asked.

"She's going to be my alibi from now on" she said solemnly "she promised not to tell Ali, she promised not to tell anyone"

Toby was speechless.

"I will tell them, it's just..."

"Baby steps" Toby said knowingly

He tried to hide the fact he was intensely happy. Someone knew, not just someone, one of her best friends. For the first time he felt like she wasn't ashamed of him, of them.

He turned toward her prying her mouth open with his. When he pulled away she rolled over onto her back, unzipping her sweatshirt revealing a black lacy bra. Toby turned towards her and zipped her sweatshirt back up.

"Toby?" Spencer said sounding hurt.

"We aren't having sex, tonight" Toby said with finality.

Spencer looked like she might cry.

"Do you want me to leave?" She said her voice cracking.

"God no, I want you in my arms, please stay the night with me?" Toby said.

She cozied up to him, she didn't voice it but she felt they wouldn't get past this until they had sex again.

She slipped her hand up the front of his shirt, but he grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.

"Go to sleep Spencer" he said

She grumbled and pouted before closing her eyes.

 **I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally** **I'm** **trying to update all my fics that I haven't updated as much. I appreciate all of you writing reviews, especially those of you that have taken time to write long reviews. I'll post the next chapter after I get five reviews( more than "update please" I hope you like it! Please Review!**

Spencer cozied up to Toby the next morning.

"I want you" she moaned rubbing his crotch. She could feel him getting harder.

"I want you so bad" she moaned into his ear.

"No" he said pulling away.

"Why not!" She cried.

"I think we should take a break from the sex stuff" he said.

"All of it?" She whined.

"Yes, all of it" he insisted.

"For how long?" She pouted.

"I don't know" he said shrugging.

"But I'm horny" she said batting her eyelashes "if we are on a sex strike I'm gonna have to make myself cum all over your bed"

"Feel free" he said grabbing clothes out of his drawer "I'm going to take a shower"

Spencer was dreading school today. Ali had told the whole school that Andrew was a perv that had tried to grab at her unmentionables and they weren't even dating. Andrew had told the whole school that he and Spencer had been dating and that she was a total tease. There was bound to be a showdown. She was terrified that Andrew would crack and tell the whole school that she was screwing Toby Cavanaugh.

Luckily school was going fine, Andrew played the guy who got his signals crossed, and Spencer played the not so innocent virgin. The guys sided with Andrew and all the girls sided with Spencer save for the handful that had raging crushes on Andrew. It was all good, Spencer walked into the gym locker room ready to take on gym class then History and then skedaddle. She had a "non-sex" date with Toby, she rolled her eyes to herself, maybe a cool down would be good for them, she doubted it but maybe and if anything it meant the next time they had sex would be mind blowing.

"Spencer?" Cynthia a girl she barely knew came up to her.

"You need to tell someone" she said quietly.

"Huh?" Spencer asked not sure what she was talking about.

"He didn't just grab you did he Spencer?" Amanda another girl said from behind her. She turned around to see every girl in her class staring at her.

Things got worse. Spencer was only in class five minutes before the coach pulled her into the office.

"Spencer" Coach Fulton said crossing her hands. "There's been a lot of talk about you today, the story varies and I'm sure you've heard most versions"

She nodded absentmindedly.

"Your classmates have brought up concerns, about marks on your body that are severely disturbing given the rumor going around, about you and Mr. Campbell" she said.

"Look, Coach Fulton, here's the thing, I'm Spencer Hastings, my parents are very well respected lawyers, we go to church every Sunday and if they found out that, I was getting freaky with my study buddy...it would be the end of the world...so?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"You're free to go Miss Hastings" Coach Fulton. She jumped out of her seat.

"Spencer?" Coach called. She turned. "If you change your mind my doors always open"

Spencer hurried out of the office. By the end of gym a new rumor had taken hold and it made her sick.

"Andrew had raped her" they said.

"She'd begged him to stop" some added.

"He held her down while she was crying and screaming." Was another version.

"Is it true?!" Melissa asked coming up behind her at her locker.

"Melissa I so do not have the time" Spencer groaned.

"Spence, if this is true..."

"He won't walk out of here" Ian said walking up with Jason. She could see blood in their eyes.

"It's not true" Spencer sighed storming off.

Aria had conned all the girls into going with her to see Noel's audition for the talent show after school.

Noel got up on stage and played the piano. The song was instantly familiar.

 _Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Aria lit up like a Christmas tree as Noel have a heart wrenching rendition of _Hallelujah_

The air became tense as Andrew got up onstage.

"I was going to dedicate this performance to my girlfriend Spencer but we broke up. I'm still dedicating it to her, I just changed the song."

Andrew performed "Your love is a lie" by Simple Plan.

Spencer wanted to crawl under a rock. Afterwards, Ali ran after him and the girls followed her. Here comes the showdown.

"You are so pathetic!" Ali yelled at him "first you tell all the guys that she's a tease, now you try to paint her as a whore!"

"Ali if you knew what I know you wouldn't be defending her, I was playing nice when I called her a tease, she's a dirty slut" he yelled.

"How dare y..." Ali started.

"I didn't give her those bruises, but I'm guessing she enjoyed every second of getting them, didn't ya Spence?"

Spencer gulped with all eyes on her.

"She's got you all completely fooled" Andrew went on "she is 100% NOT who you think she is, if I were you Ali, I'd watch my back."

"Is there a problem here?" Jason asked showing up with Ian.

That night Spencer and Toby relaxed in his bed watching Veronica Mars and feeding each other ice cream and kissing and nuzzling. They decided not to bring up Andrew at all anymore. All Toby said in regards to what went down at school was

"Sorry I have you bruises"

This was nice, Spencer thought she could handle a couple days of celibacy.

*meanwhile* 

Andrew heard a knock at the door. He went and answered it and discovered it was Alison.

"May I come in" she asked batting her eyes at him. Andrew let her in against his better judgement.

"I'm sorry about today" she said. "I need your help Andrew" she said.

"With that?" He asked.

"I smell dissension in the ranks, there's a fox in my hen house, I can't continue to be a leader of these girls if they don't respect me."

"What has naughty Spencer been up to?" She asked almost innocently.

 **Will Andrew out Spencer and Toby? How will Ali react to this, if he does? How long is Toby going to make Spencer wait?**

 **I'll post my next chapter once I get 5 reviews(that say more than "update please") . Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update! I'm trying to set a record or something. Hope you like it! Please Review!**

Spencer was sitting on her bed wrapped in a towel from her shower.

"Hey" Aria said "you S.O. ?"

"I don't know what to wear" Spencer sulked.

"For...?" Aria urged.

"Toby" Spencer said sadly "I need something that's going to get the blood flowing in the right direction if you know what I mean"

"This is a problem because?" Aria asked.

"Because we haven't had sex in 3 weeks" Spencer pouted. "Ever since"

"He was a big jealous jerk" Aria interjected.

Spencer glared at her.

"I'm sorry it's my job as your best friend to take your side." Aria said.

"There are no sides Aria" Spencer told her.

"Well if he's waited 3 weeks already I don't think that an outfit will persuade him" Aria said.

"Well I'm getting needy, we're not even fooling around." Spencer whined.

Aria went to her dresser and pulled out a cream colored bra and panty set.

"Here" she said plopping them in her lap.

She pulled out a white lacy tank top from her closet and grabbed a blue silk blouse, skinny jeans and a belt.

"Wear your hair in loose waves" Aria said "use the belt to cinch the blouse closed just enough you can see the top of your bra, if that doesn't work...buy a vibrator" Aria said shrugging.

"Thanks" Spencer said sarcastically.

Toby was at a table in the nearly deserted library when Andrew came up to him

"Hey, Cavanaugh what's going on?" Andrew asked.

"Studying" Toby said curtly

"Well what's going on with you and Hastings?" He said lowering his voice "she told me you guys aren't having sex anymore, what's that about?" Toby smiled knowing Andrew was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"She didn't tell you that" he said trying to ignore him.

"No she didn't" Andrew chuckled "actually what she told me was that you haven't pleasured her in weeks" he said deviously "don't worry tho, because I did, last night" Toby stood up and shoved him "stop lying to me!" He yelled "she wouldn't let you touch her, not like that" he pushed him to the ground and pinned him there he looked up "tell him Spencer, tell him how good it felt" he turned to see Spencer standing by a bookcase "I don't know what he's talking about, I swear" Spencer cried.

Toby turned to Andrew, he let him go and went up to Spencer cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her.

Andrew started to walk away then turned back "Oh and that face she makes? It's adorable" Toby let his hands fall Spencer was biting her lip, not looking at him.

Toby blinked and everything went black. After a few seconds he realized he had been dreaming and was in bed. Spencer laid on her side next to him wearing one of his shirts. He looked at her longingly. He heard dream Andrews words "you haven't pleasured her in weeks" and pushed them out of his mind. All he had to do was wake Spencer up and tell her he wanted it. After that dream he wanted it bad, but refused to have sex with her while he was pissed at andrew(real or imaginary).

"Spencer" he whispered half hoping she wouldn't respond.

"Hmm" Spencer mumbled sleepily. He put his arm around her waist turning her so she was on her back.

He kissed the sleep away from her eyes. He kissed her on the forehead, her cheeks, her neck, everywhere but her mouth until Spencer put her hand behind his head pulling him to her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes. Before "the incident" this would have resulted in the two burying themselves under his blankets and making love, but they didn't make love anymore.

"Are you awake?" He asked with a smile "yes" she said. "And are you relaxed?" She stretched a little before saying "yes".

He kissed her "just say no if you want me to stop" he said.

Spencer silently hoped he was going to finally make love to her again. She ached for him.

He trailed his hand down her side from her shoulder to her hip. When he carefully put his hand between her legs, she knew he wasn't going to make love to her, but he was going to make the aching go away.

"Yes" she cried "oh yea...harder...oh please harder" normally Toby would kiss her to muffle such noises from his dad and Liz but he hoped they heard this, he wanted them to hear this.

"Let it out baby, let me hear it"

Like he'd done many times before he stopped knowing she was close, and she'd beg "don't stop, please I'll do anything, don't stop!" She gasped for air, she tried to breath, she was shaking and breathless, it was time to give it to her. She grunted and moaned unable to form words as he went in for the kill. "I love you so much, I want to do this to you everyday for the rest of our lives" he said kissing her as her body visibly relaxed. " I love you too" she said quietly.

She looked at him for a minute before speaking "Are you mad at me? Are you punishing me?" she asked.

"What?" He asked confused "did that FEEL like a punishment" she thought about the way he had made her beg before saying "No" if she was honest with herself she knew it was himself he wanted to punish. He was sitting shirtless on the side of the bed

"Are we ever going to have sex again?" She asked irritated. She scooted towards him. She put her arms around him, kissing his back and shoulders.

"Spencer don't do this to me" he said, he should have known touching her that way would open a can of worms. She pulled her arms away from him, but remained sitting right behind him.

"You don't want me anymore" Spencer sniffled.

"You know that's not true" Toby said softly. "I want you all the time, I want you when I've had a good day because you're my favorite person to tell , I want you when I've had a bad day, because you always point out how it could have been worse, I want you when I sleep because you almost always wake up snuggled next to me and it's the best most cutest thing in the world, I want you when I'm watching crap tv because you always point out how stupid the characters are, and I want you when I'm reading because you always fall asleep and if I move you say "don't leave me", and in the 3 or so weeks it's been since we last had sex I've taken approximately 43 cold showers so don't you dare tell me that I don't want you, I want you every minute of my damn life, in every way possible."

Spencer got out of the bed and straddled him pushing him back on the bed. She kissed him gently "Do you want me right now?" She asked flirtatiously. "Yes" he said, hoping to make her happy. It was the truth, he could use a cold shower right about now. She trailed kisses from his ear to his stomach before Toby realized what she was gonna do.

"Spencer, do.,..." She looked up, she was seconds from tears. Toby sat up and cupped her face kissing her for a minute. "I love you, thank you baby"

He laid back letting her go down on him. For the next few minutes he forgot everything that had happened in the last few weeks. What Spencer was doing was wonderfully satisfying. He was enjoying every second of it.

"Oh my precious dirty girl" he said rubbing her back.

Toby mouth was working faster than his brain. Toby kicked himself for saying that.

Spencer was smiling as she stood up.

"You're pretty proud of yourself right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah" she said still smiling. She reached for the water bottle on the nightstand. Toby had thought it was a weird request when she had asked him to bring her a bottle of water when he went to the kitchen to get ice cream for them last night. This was the first time she'd touched it.

"You planned this!" Toby said in a lighthearted accusatory way.

"What?" Spencer asked innocently.

"This!" Toby said motioning to where Spencer had been kneeling.

"How could I?" She asked obliviously "you're the one that woke me up to take me to pleasure land" she got back into bed and he laid down beside her. Suddenly it clicked, he'd been hard when he woke up. "Spencer..." He said drawing out her name "what did you do?"

"Please, don't be mad" she said looking guilty "you were talking in your sleep...I thought you were awake at first...I started massaging you ...when you started to stir...I...I pretended I was asleep" she said guiltily. He said nothing. Spencer turned away from him feeling ashamed.

"You know what I should do?" He said putting his arm around her waist they way he had earlier.

"What?" Spencer asked swallowing hard. She didn't like the tone in his voice.

"I should massage you, the way I did earlier, only leave out the fun part at the end" he said softly. "Your body will be crying for me all day, during class, while you're with your friends at lunch, while you're studying with Andrew, while you're having dinner with your parents, your body will be aching, screaming, begging for me" he said still speaking softly "and then tonight you'll come over, and you WILL beg for it."

Spencer swallowed hard "Do it" she said bitterly "I deserve it, I have it coming, but this morning you and I were both more satisfied than we've been in weeks, so I'm not sorry" she said waiting for her punishment.

He pulled her tightly against him, his arm still around her waist.

"I can't do that to you" he said with a chuckle "god, I want to but I can't"

"I deserve it" Spencer said quietly

"Oh you do, you really do" Toby thought for a minute. "Let me do it tonight" Toby said in an excited tone.

"Do what?" Spencer asked "torture me?"

"I promise I'll let you orgasm before you leave" Toby said deviously.

Spencer hesitated

"Yes, ok, you can torture me tonight" Spencer said pouting a little

"Its gonna feel soooo good at the end though, were both going to enjoy it"

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I know I still have like five fics I haven't updated but I had this written already so I figured why not? Please Review!**

Spencer tapped her pencil anxiously against her notebook, waiting for Aria. She kept a couple things at Toby's place and had chosen a pair of Capri pants, and borrowed one of the few button-up shirts he actually owned. It smelled like him. She worried Ali would notice. She had a study group with Andrew during her free period and she wondered if he would notice. Where the hell was Aria! She had better get here before Emily.

Aria walked in "sorry sorry sorry" she said "the line for coffee was really long" Aria took a deep breath "here" she said handing her a necklace. Aria pulled out a bottle of perfume and spritzed some of it in Spencer's hair.

"I need you to cover for me again tonight" Spencer said knowing Aria was gonna protest.

"No!" Aria said seriously "what happens when our parents meet at a parent/teacher mixer and there like 'gee mr. and Mrs. Montgomery it sure is nice that you let Spencer spend 5 nights a week at your house, bet like you feel like you got another kid' and then my parents are all like 'what are you talking about Spencer hasn't spent a night at our house in months'"

"That's not gonna happen" Spencer said.

"So you aren't gonna cover for me?" Spencer pouted

"No, I'll cover you but when the shit hits the fan, don't tell me I didn't warn you" Aria said

"What's the major emergency anyway?" Aria inquired

Spencer groaned "I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok why am I risking both our asses for you to go do something you're not even excited about?"

Spencer thought about how to explain to Aria without actually explaining it. Explaining would be way more info than she wanted and she was still kinda miffed at him about 3 weeks ago.

Spencer took a deep breath "I did something stupid this morning and I have to make it up to him" Spencer said hoping to end the subject

"What did you do?" Aria asked curiously.

"Could you just please not ask me what I did, or what he's going to do to me because of it" Spencer said hiding her face. Aria looked at Spencer forcing her to turn towards her.

"What do you mean 'what he's going to do to you?'" Aria asked angrily

"He's not going to hurt me Aria, if he was I wouldn't be going over there" Spencer said through her teeth "drop it"

Ali walked in with Hanna and Emily in tow, "hello ladies" Ali said sitting behind Spencer, Emily sat next to Ali behind Aria, and Hanna sat on Emily's other side.

"Spence, where ya been?" Ali said "I feel like we never see you"

"I been busy" Spencer said nonchalantly

Just then Toby walked in and took his seat. Spencer prayed Aria wouldn't notice.

Tyler one of Toby's so called buddies did notice.

"Dude, what happened, you get attacked or something" Tyler boomed.

Everyone looked at him with the exception of Spencer. She knew what they were looking at. Toby had two hickies on his neck, she knew because she gave them to him this morning.

"Cassidy, man, can't keep her hands off me" Toby said. Cassidy was supposedly a girl from another school. Andrew, Aria, Spencer and Toby were the only ones that knew Spencer was "Cassidy"

Aria casually turned her head toward Spencer who was hi lighting her copy of Romeo and Juliet and seemed oblivious to it

"Ew" Ali said in a low voice

"So gross" Emily said in concurrence

"Huh" Hanna said thoughtfully

"Hmm" Aria said pretending to look for the page they were supposed to be on.

Spencer continued to hi light her book.

Aria pulled Spencer into the bathroom after class, "is that the stupid thing you did?"

"No" Spencer said "that I did on purpose"

"Why?" Aria asked "I mean no judgement if he likes being bitten"

"He's still testy with the whole 'Andrew' thing" Spencer said

"Marking his territory makes him feel better"

"How does him having two hickies count as him marking his territory?" Aria asked

Spencer pulled her shirt off to the side showing her, the reddish oval on her clavicle.

"Andrew is gonna see Toby's neck and if I pretend to scratch my shoulder at the right time while were studying he'll see mine and assume we're going at it like rabbits" Spencer explained

"And when Ali, Emily, or Hanna, see it?" Aria demanded

"I burned myself with my straightener" Spencer said automatically

"Oh" Aria nodded in approval.

"Are you guys still not having sex?" Aria asked "never-mind not my business"

"It's ok, no we aren't" Spencer said.

"It's like he's afraid to touch me" she started to cry.

"Oh, Spence" Aria said hugging her.

Spencer sniffled.

"I think we might tonight" Spencer said "that's why it's so important"

"I got you covered" Aria said reassuringly

By the time lunch rolled around Spencer wished she had taken the daylong torture option. She would have been dying, but she would be able to take comfort in the fact that going to Toby's tonight would have brought solace and peace. Instead she had to wait all day imagining what he would do to her, and how long it would last.

He had texted her just before lunch saying:

"I have been thinking all morning about what I'm gonna do to you, I'm gonna spend all afternoon thinking about it too"

She was shaking when she knocked on the back door. He smiled when he opened the door. "Hey, come in, I just made dinner for us" she walked in to see the table nicely set, a pot in the middle of the table.

"Macaroni and cheese" she said with a smile "that's my favorite" there was bread and salad too. They ate in silence. Occasionally they smiled at each other. Toby seemed relaxed and easygoing, not like he'd spent all day dreaming up ways to torture his girl. When the leftovers were put away and the dishes were in the sink, he took her hand. "It's time Spencer"

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here's another chapter for you guys :-) I hope you like it! I'll update after 10 reviews.**

Spencer let him lead her up stairs.

Once he got her in the room he said

"I just want you to know, my dad and Liz aren't coming home tonight. There's no one here, to hear you cry, or scream, or beg, so be loud" he said "I'll enjoy it"

Spencer hesitated at this. He was really going to torture her tonight. He wanted her to cry, scream, and beg!

"What are you going to do to me?" Spencer said shaking. He walked over to her.

"You're going to enjoy this Spencer, I promise"

He pushed her up against the door,

kissing her, fondling her, he started humping her, he was hard, he grabbed her ass grinding into her until she almost orgasmed. He stopped. She whimpered, she should have known he wouldn't be that easy on her. He took her hands pulling her into the middle of the room. He started to undress her, first her shirt then bra, she was standing topless still in her capris. He pulled her to him kissing the back of her neck. He massaged her breasts, squeezing her nipples. He walked around to the front of her pulling her body to him, sucking her nipples.

"Please" Spencer whimpered quietly.

Then he went around so he was behind her again. He started massaging her over the capris.

"Does this feel good?" He asked

"Yes, please don't stop" she said.

He stopped again. "Every time you tell me not to stop, I'm going to" he said teasingly.

"Please, let's just have sex" she pleaded "I know you want to, I just wanna have sex, I miss sex"

He resumed the torture "would this feel better without pants on?" He asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Tell me" he said

"This would feel better without pants on" she said. He speeded up. She was close.

"Tell me to take your pants off" he said deviously. No she thought to herself you'd have to stop and I'm so close. He stopped. She whimpered again.

"Cooperate with me Spencer if you'd told me to take your pants off you'd be orgasming right now"

Spencer bit her lip.

"I'm waiting" Toby said impatiently

"Take my pants off" Spencer said

"Good girl" he said stripping her pants and underwear off. She was naked.

"Go lay down on the bed" Toby ordered. He took off his clothes.

"Spread your legs, the way you only do for me" Toby demanded.

"Only for you" she whimpered.

"Look at my cock" Toby said stroking his erection. "Look what you do to me"

He slid his dick up and down against her clit.

"Does that feel good?" Toby teased.

"Yes" she said gripping the sheets.

"Do you want it faster?" He teased again.

"Yes" she whimpered.

Toby rubbed her clit with his dick until she was close, then he stopped.

"You know what we haven't played with in a while?" Toby asked going over to the desk.

"No" Spencer begged "please not the vibrator"

"Yes, the vibrator" Toby said as he sauntered back to the bed.

"Where should I put it, hmm?" He said turning it on.

"Close your eyes" he said. She did as she was told. Toby touched the vibrator to Spencer's nipples one at a time.

"Where's it going next?" Toby asked pressing it into her stomach. Toby started rubbing the outside of her pussy. Toby put the vibrator on her clit. Spencer convulsed as she grabbed the sheets. She was seconds from orgasm when Toby pulled the vibrator away.

"Get on your knees" Toby ordered.

He started giving her a back massage, he kissed her back in different places finally finding that one spot that made her crazy.

"Toby please" she begged "I'm so horny. Pleasure me please"

Toby pushed her forward so she was on all fours, then started the torture all over again. "I'm horny too" Toby said "I woke up that way, thanks to you" she grunted as his fingers delved into her.

Yes she thought this is it! He's gonna do it he's gonna let me...just then Toby stopped and Spencer crumpled to the bed. "I let you orgasm!" Spencer cried. " I got you hard but I gave you head!"

"Shhh" Toby said "I'm going to let you orgasm real soon"

Toby started again Spencer hoped this was the last time.

"Are you close?" Toby asked when Spencer began panting.

"Yes" Spencer said breathlessly "please don't stop" just then his hands disappeared. She clenched her jaw, she refused to beg or cry again.

"Again?" Toby asked. Spencer nodded.

He started again and Spencer clenched her mouth shut as she got close, please she begged Toby in her mind.

He stopped again before she could climax. This one had by far been the worst.

"I always know when you're close" he said.

She was laying on her stomach and Toby started rubbing her ass

"You deserve this Spencer" Toby said quietly "you know you do"

She nodded. Toby continued to rub her ass.

"You know you deserve this Spencer, you were a bad, dirty, horny little girl this morning"

He put his hands back in place. He repeated you deserve this as he wound her up again. When she was close he said "tell me not to stop" she knew he would but she said it anyway "don't stop, please don't stop"

"You deserve this" he said "I want you to enjoy this, baby" Spencer grabbed the sheets as pleasure exploded through her body.

"Toby!" She moaned "Oh Toby!"

"Oh yes, yes, YES!" She writhed on the bed.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes" she said through clenched teeth.

She panted as the pleasure started to subside.

"That felt so good!" Spencer said in amazement. "Did you know it was gonna feel that good?"

"Yes" Toby said with a smile."so that felt good?"

"Uh-huh" Spencer said with a huge smile "in fact...I want you to feed me" Spencer said

"No!" He said angry "I'm not going to do that"

"I know you're hard" she said "and I'm really tired"

"No" Toby said his resolve shaking

"It will feel good, Toby, I know you remember how good it feels" Spencer said

Toby shook his head

"Feed me, Toby feed me so I can go to sleep"

Toby grabbed a pillow and lifted Spencer's head onto it, she expected him to tell her to go to sleep but then he took his pants off and got on top of her.

"You asked for this" he said seriously "you know how to stop me" he said as she put her mouth around him. He gently cradled her head as he went up and down into her mouth. He knew he had to be gentle with her. She started to moan, he knew she was only doing it to help get him off.

"Almost, baby" he said.

He started to pull away from her, she grabbed his waist pushing him deep into her mouth.

"I love you baby" he said

She moaned repeatedly until he exploded.

"Yes, oh baby thank you" he breathed.

He got up out of bed and picked a T-shirt and boxers out of a drawer from his dresser. He tossed them to Spencer who was still naked. She didn't move.

"Spence, are we playing helpless?"

Sometimes after sex Spencer played helpless " I can't do anything, I've been paralyzed by pleasure" she'd tell him with a smile.

"Spence" he said walking over to her. She laid there looking at him, not saying anything.

"Did..." She paused

"Did what?" Toby asked

"Did I do a good job?" she said nervously.

"Baby, you have no idea how good that felt, how good that was for me"

He pulled her into a sitting position, handing her a bottle of water, after she was done drinking, he kissed her, and then put his T-shirt on her. He curled up with her on the bed. "I belong to you" Spencer said.

"I've never been with another guy, in any way, and I don't ever want to be"

Soon they were both sound asleep. He woke up a few hours later. Spencer laid sound asleep next to him with her head on his chest and her right leg over his right leg. He thought about what occurred before they fell asleep. He thought about what he'd done to Spencer and felt aroused, he thought about the way she had moaned and started to play with himself.

He was hard and desperately needed to masturbate, he thought of waking up Spencer but didn't. He slipped out of bed and in the dark stillness of his room he started to do it. All of a sudden he heard Spencer's voice.

"Toby" she said her voice sounded weird. He stopped and walked quickly over to her. She was kneeling on the bed. He held her in his arms "I had a bad dream" he rubbed her back. "What was it this time?" He asked reassuringly.

"A car accident" she said throwing her arms around him "it went into the lake"

Toby started to laugh "that's not a dream, that's what happened on last weeks one tree hill" he said chuckling "I know because you made me watch it with you"

"Toby..." Spencer said she'd been having nightmares that some ghastly accident was going to separate them.

"Hey, nothing and nobody is going to take me from you, I'm not gonna let that happen" Toby said rubbing her back.

She kissed him. He pulled her to him kissing her. When his hand found her hips he realized she had wriggled out of the boxers he had given her earlier.

"I'm not wearing any underwear" she said seductively then kissed him.

Toby took her wrists from around his neck holding her at arms length.

"Why?!" She yelled "why don't you have sex with me anymore!"

"You don't know" he said through clenched teeth "I love you, you don't know what it was like, to see you like that, to have my dad think I raped you, it killed me, it destroyed me, I don't ever want to see you like that again"

"You love me?" She asked like she really didn't believe it.

"Of course I love you" he slipped his hands up under the shirt she was wearing, he kissed her, his hands on her bare back or the knowledge she was naked under his shirt turned him on even more.

"Make love to me" she said quietly but he knew it was a plea.

He didn't want to fight with Spencer anymore, he didn't want to refuse her something she wanted.

He pulled the T-shirt over her head.

"Really?" She asked

He removed his pants and grabbed Spencer who eagerly wrapped her arms around him. He gently laid her down on the bed.

"Really" Toby said as he pushed into her.

"It's been too long" Spencer said as Toby held her tightly.

"Too long" he agreed.

 **Please review! 10 reviews to update.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally a new chapter! YAY! Please review and let me know what you think!**

"Oh Toby!" Spencer moaned as he pushed into her for the first time in a long time. They kissed as they made love. He was extra careful not to go too rough with her this time.

"Come on Toby, harder, faster" she begged. Toby speeded. It was no surprise to either of them that they were ready to cum so quickly.

They cried out in ecstasy as they kissed each other all over. Spencer rolled over so she was on top now as they went again. Spencer moaned loudly as she moved over him. Toby wondered if Spencer had missed sex more than she had. She rubbed her own breasts and grabbed her own hair before laying her hands on his chest. He kept his hands on her hips, working their pelvises together. It wasn't long before Spencer was cumming again. Toby came right after. Toby rolled over taking control once again. He took her legs bending them upward trying a new angle. Spencer was tighter this way. Spencer whimpered as Toby pounded into her. They were breathing hard their bodies slick with sweat as Spencer felt her insides contract around Toby. She felt Toby explode inside her. He rolled off of her and they fell asleep.

Toby woke up a few hours later to the sound of Spencer crying. He opened his eyes to see her sitting up hugging her knees.

"Baby, what is it? What did I do?" He asked fearfully.

Spencer spoke after a few minutes.

"We didn't use a condom" she cried.

Toby sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay" he said "we're gonna be okay" he said even though now his heart was pounding too. What if it wasn't okay? He thought.

*A couple days later*

Ali, Hanna, Emily, and Aria were at the grill having lunch. Spencer had declined her invitation, she had homework to do.

God help her when she was all done with school Ali thought what would she do then?

the waitress came to the table

"Could I get anything else for you ladies?"

All the girls were declining no when Ali piped up

"Actually could I get one of those frosted blueberry muffins and a coffee to go please" Ali said with a too big smile before placing $60 dollars on the table

"My moms treat" she said in explanation

"What's with the "muffin and coffee to go?" Aria asked

"It's for Spencer" Ali said as if that should have been obvious "a girls gotta eat"

The four girls walked out the grill, Ali and Emily, arm in arm and Hanna and Aria just behind them arm in arm.

Aria and Hanna were whispering.

How come Spencer gets a muffin? Hanna complained "she totally ditched us today"

"I had mono and missed a month of school" Aria said bitterly "I never got a stinking frosted muffin"

Aria and Hanna walked past Ali and Emily before turning around to face them

Hanna had tears in her eyes tho she tried to fight it

Aria and Hanna crossed their arms

"How are you not upset by this?" Aria demanded of Emily

Emily began to giggle "she's just trying to butter up Spencer because she needs help with her history paper" she explained

Ali smiled "you know I love all my girls the same"

There was a fork in the road, Aria's and Hanna's house down one way, Ali's, Emily's, and Spencer's were down the other way.

When Aria and Hanna were out of sight and the street was deserted, Ali let her arm slip down Emily's lacing their fingers together.

Ali then noticed a strange look on Emily's face

"What is it Em?" Ali said concerned

"It's just..." Emily started "I would have helped you with your paper"

Ali smiled she leaned in until her nose almost touched Emily's nose

"You know if you were helping me with my paper, we wouldn't get a thing done" Ali pulled away and both girls giggled

Ali and Emily let go of each other as they got to Spencer's house

"You'll call me later?" Emily asked hesitantly

"Of course" Ali assured her

Ali tapped on the back door lightly three times, after a minute Spencer hadn't let her in. That's weird Ali thought, Spencer did everything at a run. Normally Ali would let herself in but Spencer had become anal about boundaries she said things like "don't you know how to knock" or "you could have called first" Ali rapped on the door louder "come on spence let me in I'm cold" there was still no answer so Ali let herself in. There was a note on the fridge

"To My Dearest Second Daughter,

Your sister will be home sometime after 8pm, your father and I expect to be home LATE tonight or EARLY in the morning. As always we love you and if you need anything the Dilaurentis' are right next door.

Love Mom and Dad"

See Ali said "mi casa es su casa Spencer" Ali shook her head before going upstairs.

Halfway up Ali heard music "that must be why she didn't answer"

Ali thought for a minute "since when does Spencer listen to music while she's doing her homework?"

Ali was practically at Spencer's door when she heard a noise she never heard before

She covered her mouth trying to convince herself she hadn't heard what she thought she heard when Spencer cried out "Don't stop, please, don't stop"

Ali sprinted downstairs and out the door "that is why you knock" she said to herself out loud "from now on I'm knocking until someone lets me in"

Ali shuddered before curiosity got the better of her

She pulled out her phone and texted Spencer "call me when you get a chance, we need to talk"

Ali paced around the room, she flipped through a couple of magazines, even attempted homework. Over an hour had gone by and still no word from Spencer, Ali was about to text her again when her phone rang, it was Spencer

"Hey spence" ali said trying to play it cool

"What's up?" Spencer asked

"Can I come over?" Ali asked unsure for the first time

"Of course" Spencer said feigning enthusiasm, she sounded tired

Ali walked into Spencer's room, the bed had been stripped of its sheets

"You're washing your sheets?"Ali asked eyeing the bare bed

"It's Saturday" Spencer said in monotone she had her books strewn on top of her desk, she was wearing comfy sweats with her hair in a messy bun and hi-lighting parts of a text book

Ali sat down in the chair across from Spencer, she put her hands together in her lap and tried to look sympathetic "how are you Spencer?"Ali asked fixing her eyes on Spencer trying to will her to spill all her secrets

Spencer looked sideways at Ali

"I'm fine"Spencer said

"You know you can tell me anything" Ali said putting emphasis on the word anything "I won't tell"

Spencer turned towards Ali

"Finally" Ali thought "she's going to spill"

"Cotton candy, was invented by a dentist" Spencer said dramatically before turning back to her desk a smile crossing her face

"What?!" Ali said all of a sudden angry, confused, and hurt.

" I know it freaks me out too" Spencer said

Spencer was messing with her, and it made her angry

"I came over earlier" Ali blurted out before she could stop herself " I didn't mean to invade your privacy or whatever but I knocked twice and yelled for you to let me in" Ali paused Spencer calmly put the cap back on her hi-lighter, she was biting her lip, was she crying, Ali didn't care those innocent Spencer tears weren't going to work today " if you're gonna get naughty while mommy, daddy, and big sis are away the least you could do is lock the damn door" Ali stopped then

"Are you done?" Spencer asked angrily

"Momentarily" Ali said catching her breath

"Good" Spencer said she was definitely crying "get out!"

Ali put her arms around Spencer

"Oh sweetie" Ali said rubbing her hair

"I'm not a slut" Spencer cried

"Of course you're not!" Ali reassured her "I'm actually pretty impressed"

"What?" Spencer said confused

"You hiding a secret boyfriend" Ali said with a smile "I think it's fabulous, I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me, but I'll get over it"

"I'm sorry" Spencer said guiltily

They sat there a minute in silence when Ali said "soooooo?!"

"What?" Spencer asked

"Who is he? What's his name? Do I know him? Does he have a hot brother? How'd you meet him? Why is he a secret?" Ali burst out "I want to know everything"

"You don't know him" Spencer said, that's not really a lie she thought.

"It's a secret because he's older, and my parents would freak" that was also true she told herself.

"Well, what's his name? Can I see a picture?" Ali smiled innocently. She was honestly interested in Spencer's life

If it had been anyone else she told herself she would have gladly relinquished all the details and bonded with Ali over the secret but Spencer was intensely aware of how quick that smile would fade were she stupid enough to admit she was not only seeing but sleeping with Toby Cavanaugh.

"I don't have any pictures" Spencer said turning away

"What is he like Amish?!" Ali asked judgmentally

"No he just hasn't given me any" Spencer said sullenly.

"Oh" Ali said "so what's his name?"

"Uh, Robert...Mark...ison...Robert Markison" Spencer said finally

"Robert Markison?" Ali asked suspiciously her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's his name" Spencer said studying her books

"Look Ali if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to catch up on, so..." Spencer said trying to get Ali to leave.

"Ok" Ali said "we'll catch up later"

Ali knocked on Emily's door, when Emily opened the door she smiled brightly. Ali and Emily went upstairs and were soon tangled up in a mostly innocent way.

"Do you mind if I ask Hanna and Aria to come over" Ali asked "I feel kinda alone, no offense" Emily could see the vulnerability in her face. Emily smiled "I'll call Hanna, you call Aria" Emily said brightly.

Forty-five minutes later there were magazines and pizza and Chinese strewn across Emily's room.

"Hey" Ali piped up in the middle of Hanna and Aria making fun of a models outfit "do any of you guys know Robert Markison?" She asked like she could care less

"Who?" Emily asked in a no and who cares kinda way.

"Never heard of him" Aria chimed in.

"Isn't he that guy that says "Dude!" Every time Shelly Winthrup stands up in a mini skirt?" Hanna asked crinkling her nose.

"No Hanna that's Mark Robinson" Aria corrected her.

"Who is he?" Aria asked

"Probably nobody" Alison said in a sad way. She was pretty sure Spencer had given her a fake name.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think is going to happen next? Will Ali find out? Will Spencer end up pregnant?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


End file.
